The Babysiter
by Butterflywriter
Summary: When Issie gets a sitting job from her roommate, she had not been told exactly who she would be working for or what it would all entail.
1. Chapter 1

Issie huffed and mumbled under her breath as she glanced out the taxi window at the New York traffic. She was going to be late. Cath had specifically told her not to be late. She glanced down at the address her roommate had scratched down on an old take-out receipt. She dug around in her purse and grabbed some cash, thrusting it toward the driver.

"I'll get out here." She threw open the door, narrowly missing the car next to her, and jumped out, jogging the five blocks to her destination. When she stopped, she double, then triple checked the address. Issie grumbled something about killing her roommate when she pushed open the door to Stark Tower.

Due to the fact that it was after business hours, there was no receptionist to direct her to the apartment number on her receipt. But she hoped for the best when she pushed the call button for the elevator. As the door closed a British voice called down from the ceiling causing her to jump and let out a childish squeal.

"Please identify your name and purpose."

She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

"Um, Isabelle Trenton. I'm here to babysit?" She looked up and once again question what she was doing there. "My roommate Cathlynn Walsh was suppose to come but she has the flu and sent me instead. I was told that she called and clear it with the parents." Issie waited for an answer, one that came in the form the small metal box shooting upward. The doors dinged and opened to show a man holding a screaming infant.

"You the sitter?" He turned gray eyes to the woman gaping in the elevator.

"Yes, I'm Issie." She took a step forward, a tall blond rush past and shouted out some military command.

"ok, so Birdie is in a mood and will scream until she falls asleep. There's nothing you can do, sorry." He handed the baby to Issie and dashed off to another room. The twenty something year old woman shook her dark purple tinted hair behind her shoulders and looked down at the infant wearing a onesie that read 'Ironman is my favorite Avenger'. The babe's face was red and wet from crying.

"Ok Baby, lets see if we can cheer you up." Issie bounced lightly and cooed. She twisted back and forth. The screeches became slightly softer. She twisted slightly faster, holding the back of the baby's neck in support. The screams became whimpers and the tears stopped.

"Ah, so your an adrenaline junkie." She moved the baby so it sat on her stomach and wrapped her arms securely around the small body and dipped forward. The crying stopped and the babe looked up at the new face. "Like that?" She dipped again and a smile formed. Once more had the baby giggling along with her sitter. "Crying all night my butt. They underestimate my power." She smiled down at her charge and dipped again bringing forth the infant's giggles.

"Um, who are you?"

Issie turned to find the voice. A man with dark hair stood in the middle of the room. Her jaw slacked at the sight of the Tower's owner.

"I'm Isabelle Trenton. The babysitter." She moved the baby to her hip, proud that her voice hadn't trembled.

"No, Caitlyn is the babysitter." He took a few steps toward her with a frown on his face. Issie forced her self not to move backward.

"Cathlynn is my roommate. She has the flu and sent me. She told me she called?"

Tony looked the woman up and down.  
"Jarvis!"

Issie jumped at the Tony's shout.

"Yes, Sir?" The British voice from the elevator responded from the ceiling.

"Why is this woman in my tower?"

Issie had missed the reentrance of the man with the gray eyes and jumped at the his voice behind her.

"What do you mean, why is she here?"

She spun around and saw the man's hand twitch, she couldn't help but take a step back at the look in his hard eyes.

"You said you did a complete security check." He was now dressed all in black and glared at Tony.

"I did, but this isn't the girl that was suppose to come." The men were standing toe to toe and the baby's face had started to scrunch, a tell tale sign of an impending breakdown.

"Then how did she get up here?" The man's voice was soft, but filled with anger even the loudest shout couldn't contain. the baby started to cry again.

"I don't know." Tony's shout and threw up his arms, which added to the cries in the room. "Jarvis! How did she get here?" Both men glared at each other.

"Isabelle Trenton passed all initial security and her story was confirmed by the 9 messages that Cathlynn Walsh has left for you Sir." The Artificial Intelligence called down. "Miss Walsh also said the Miss Trenton is a 'wonder' with children."

Both men still glared. Issie bounced and dipped a few times causing the cries to turn to laughter. The moment the men heard the infant's laughs the turned to look at the woman.

"How?" The man in black gaped at her.

"Clint, we need to leave." A tall redhead walked into the room holding a tablet. When she reached the man with the gray eyes she looked up from what she was reading. She glanced over at Issie and the baby and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said she was in a mood?" She handed the tablet to Clint before she took the baby in her arms.

"She was." Clint continued to stared at the child.

The elevator dinged from the back of the room and Issie turned to see the new comer, only to stare in shock at who stood before her. Captain America strode into the room.

"Everyone ready?" He glanced around the room, doing a quick double take at Issie before his eyes caught another man entering the room. "Great, lets go."

"If you have any questions, ask Jarvis." The red head handed the infant back to Issie before she followed the men into the elevator.

Issie stood and stared at the elevator for a few moments before looking down a her little charge.

"Alright, well first things first. Jarvis?" She looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes Miss Trenton?" The British voice called down.

"Is the baby's name really 'Birdie'?" The young woman bounced the child as she walked over to the couch.

"It is not, the child's full name is Emma Philippa Barton."

Issie sat down on the couch with Emma facing her. "Should we call Cath and complain about the lack of informant she gave me?" Emma babbled in response. "I agree." She pulled out her cell and dialed her roommate. When a groggy voice answered, Issie turned on the speaker.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She tickled Emma and made a face at the growl from Cath. "So next time you have me cover a sitting job for you, it would be nice to know that I will be working in Stark Tower." a humored noise rumbled through the phone. "Not cool Cath, not cool." Issie waved her finger that Emma held. "Get better Roomie." She ended the call and tossed the device next to her on the couch.

"It's just you and me Emma P."

* * *

Issie tucked Emma into her light pink blanket before she turned out the light in the nursery. She glanced around the room before calling up to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, where is the baby monitor?" She whispered as she shut the door.

"I can display a video feed on the main Television screen if you wish Miss Trenton." From the hallway Issie saw the glow of the TV suddenly fill the living room.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You are most welcome Miss Trenton."

Issie flopped onto the love seat and pulled out her laptop.

"Would you like me to connect your laptop to the internet, Miss Trenton?" Jarvis called down after the computer had finished waking up.

"That would be great, thank you." It took only a moment for the AI to connect the laptop to the guest wifi. Issie scrolled through Facebook, checked her email, researched for her Master's thesis, and even managed to catch up on the TV show had been a few weeks behind in before heating up the dinner leftovers. As she watched the pasta turn in the microwave she checked her phone for the time, 12:56pm. She lasted another hour and a half before she fell asleep on the love seat.

* * *

"Miss Trenton, Miss Barton has woken up."

Issie bolted upright at the unfamiliar voice. It took her a minute to figure out where she was, but as soon as Jarvis repeated his message, she stumbled into the nursery to ease the fussy baby. Light danced in Emma's room through the curtains which caused the groggy woman to frown at the bright light.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" She asked as she lifted the baby out of her crib. Emma cooed and happily snuggled into Issie's shoulder, banishing any foul thoughts about mornings.

"It is currently 7:09am and 66 degrees outside with a forecast of sunshine."

Issie laid Emma on the changing table and proceeded to dress her. After rummaging through her cloths she settled on a onesie that said "Daddy is my hero" and purple pock a dot pants.

"Well, at least one of us can get dressed." Issie smiled down at there handy work. "Jarvis, what time are Mr and Mrs Barton expected back?"

"There is no estimated time of arrival for the team, Miss Trenton." Issie's hands paused from their work of slipping a headband on Emma when she heard. Emma giggled when she was picked up and babbled while they walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Issie's thoughts wandered as she fed Emma her bottle and mashed pears. If there was no ETA for the team, then she might be in the tower for a while. She hadn't planned for being at an over night gig, let alone a multi-day gig.

"Jarvis, would it be possible to take Emma out so I can get more clothes? I didn't plan for an overnight stay." Issie waited before having to turn her attention back to Emma to avoid being covered in mashed pears. As she fed Emma the last bite, Jarvis responded.

"Mr Stark has approved Happy to drive you and Miss Barton to an establishment of your choosing to purchase new clothing."

* * *

"Hello, you must be Miss Trenton. I'm Happy, I will be your bodyguard for the day." The man on the other side of the elevator door began to speak as soon as Issie had made eye contact.

"Yes, thank you." Happy took the diaper bag that she had taken 20 minutes to pack and the helped her out of the baby pouch that had taken her 30 minutes to find before helping her into a black SUV. Once both Issie and Emma were buckled in, Happy started the shopping trip that took far too long. Once back, Issie was convinced that moms who shopped with their babies were superheroes and she had no need to do that in the near future. But cloths and coffee had been bought and it was thankfully time for afternoon naps. The rest of the day past similarly to the one before and Issie was more then a little worried about how long she would be needed

"Hi Mr Handel I'm calling because I won't be in today. I am so sorry about this, but something had come up and I can't make it to work. I have already contacted Jill and she will be covering my shift. Thanks and sorry again." Issie tossed her phone onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Jarvis it's been three days, is there any information that you can give me regarding the Team?" She was going stir crazy. Issie had just had to get her second shift covered at work, but there was still no news of when Emma's parents were coming home.

"Mr Stark has reported that the Team is on their way back to the Tower and shall land in 50 minutes."

"Really?" Issie sat up, she wasn't sure she had ever been this excited to see anyone in her life. A smile danced on her lips as she shoved her things into her backpack and did last minute cleaning.

"Miss Trenton, it seems that there is a security breach." Issie felt the hair on her arm stand.

"Where and to what extent?"

"There are 12 armed men in the stairwell at the 24th floor. They have somehow over ridden my lock down systems. I have alerted the Team."

Issie grabbed her bag and threw it on her shoulder.

"ETA on the Team?"

"18 minutes."

"ETA on our guests?"

"9 minutes."

Issie froze. Dropping her bag she ran to the door and threw every lock before pushing the love seat in front of the door.

"Jarvis what is the most secure room on the floor?"

"Miss Barton's Nursery doubles as a safe room."

Issie ran to the nursery, Emma was still sleeping.

"Jarvis are there any weapons in the apartment?" She shut the door, quietly before running off to gather the gun stash Jarvis told her about. She threw open the hidden wall panel in the master bedroom and grabbed the rifle and pistol, as well as their magazines. Thankful for the long hallway to the nursery, Issie shoved the couch across the hallway entrance. A forceful thud, made her pause, they were at the door.

"Jarvis, ETA on the Team!" Issie scrambled over the couch as a second thud came from the door.

"The Team is still 9 minutes away."

The door cracked. "Not good enough!"

The door gave way and Issie fired at the men who started to climb over the barricade. They were dressed in black tactical gear and wearing helmets making kill shot difficult. She aimed for legs and knees, or a head shot of she could clear one. Machine guns met her rifle shots, but she was at an advantage with a clear shot at the door, without having to climb over anything. Issie fires off three shots when she heard Emma's cries. The door was shut and away from the cross fire, but Issie was on her own. Four more shots. Two men were down. Ten to go.

Time was standing still but at the same time speeding by. Shots flew back and forth, Issie had four men down, but the rest were almost all through the door. She stood to get a better shot, but suddenly felt fire explode across her waist. She fell back against the wall, gasping. Emma let out another loud cry and Issie turned and fired off three more shots. Two more down. they were coming closer, she crossed the way to the other side of the hall to stand in front of Emma's door. Pain in her thigh, but she returned every shot. Another one down. She took a step back, but her cried out as her leg collapsed under her. A shooter came around the corner, but fell over the couch as Issie released a shot. A new sound came from the other room and Issie prayed it wasn't more men. A few thuds and groans sounded before another man i leaped over the ruined couch. Issie fire at him, but the shots bounced off his shield.

"Stand down." A male voice called from behind the red, white and blue shield and Issie realized that the Team was finally back. She collapsed against the corner of the hallway and dropped the rifle. A man in black bolted down the hallway and rushed into the room. Issie tensed, but soon realized it was Clint, who was followed by Natasha. Issie rested a hand on her side and pushed at the damp spot on her black shirt.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Captain America looked back into the now trashed living room before turning to look down at the young woman who had defended his niece.

"My dad was a cop and I have two brothers in the military." Issie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened, Steve Rogers was offering her his hand.

"Let me help you up."

A soft blush and small smile covered both their faces when she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up. Steve frowned, however and how slippery her hand felt against his glove.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he released her hand. When her looked down, the blue of his glove was covered in dark red. He looked up at her sharply. Issie swayed before her knees buckled under her. Steve reached out and grabbed her before she fell over.

"Banner, we have a civilian that needs medical attention."

* * *

Issie slowly forced her heavy eye lids open only to shut them quickly any groan at the harsh light.

"Miss Trenton?" A shadow moved over her eyes and she once again tried to open them. Bright blue eyes were directly above hers when she finally force her lids to open.

"I have a complaint for Mr Stark about his security system." She croaked out before falling back asleep

 **Hey I hoped you all liked it! Please comment and review. If you really like it I might even be convinced to do a part two ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand :)**

 **Disclaimer: I** **only own Issie and Emma**

Issie closed the door of the cab and hefted her backpack over her shoulder. She looked up at the tall tower and her sigh turned into a smile as she walked through the double doors. This time there was a receptionist that stopped her from taking the elevator and would not believe her when she said that she was expected.

"Call Mr Stark, I'm expected and I'm going to be late." Issie shifted her bag again. She watched as the woman gave her a tight smile.

"You are not in the computer. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go upstairs." Neither women heard the elevator or the foot steps coming closer to the welcome desk.

Steve watched both women as he walked through the nearly empty lobby, JARVIS had announced that Issie had been detained by the receptionist and he had very quickly volunteered to go get her. He had also pointedly ignored Natasha's knowing smirk and Tony's ribbing as he entered the elevator. Now as he walked toward the woman who had kept his niece safe, who had taken two bullets, who had held her own against 12 armed men, and still said she would come back and watch Emma again. Her purple tinted hair was up in what Natasha had called a 'messy bun', her hair stuck out and had started to slouch out of the hair tie and escape. He walked up behind her and suppressed the smirk that wanted to make itself known as the receptionist's eyes grew large and her lips pressed together. Issie still didn't know he was there.

Issie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kids she could handle, had an overwhelming amount of patience for them, but adults? Nope, none. She opened her eyes when she felt a presence behind her and spun to face a … large white star? She looked up to see bright blue eyes that held mirth and a smirk.

"Miss Trenton, I'm glad you could make it. Are you having trouble locating the elevator?" He raised an eyebrow and Issie scowled at him.

"No, I can find the elevator, thank you very much. There is, however, question as to if I am allowed to use the elevator." She switched shoulders with her bag and placed her hands on her hips and watched as Captain America gave a fake look of shock.

"What?" He looked behind Issie to the receptionist on duty. "Please put a note in the computer to clear Miss Trenton use of the elevator."

The woman nodded mutely and began to type. Issie looked up at the blond and smiled. Steve returned her smile and took her bag before motioning her toward the elevator hall.

Issie pulled the hair tie out of her half undone bun. She took a step but waited for the man to step up next to her.

"Thank you Captain." She glanced up at him and saw a cloud pass over his smile.

"Call me Steve, please." He held the door open as she walked into the small room.

"Thank you, Steve." She smiled up at him and saw the cloud disappear from his face. _The sun just came out,_ _dude, you need to smile more often._ Her steps faltered at the sudden thought and a gloved hand reached out to steady her.

"You alright?" His large hand gripped her elbow and his voice concerned. Issie nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tripped." She slowly and quietly let out a breath when he gently let go of her arm. _Ok, rein it Iss. Purple hair, tattoos? He's not ready for a girl like you._

They rode up the elevator in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The doors opened and the passing off of the baby was smoother then the first time and it wasn't long before Issie was holding Emma as they waved the team off on their mission. Steve was the last one out, but before he got on the plane he jogged back over to the babysitter.

"Tony authorized you, so Jarvis can give you updates on what going on. There is food in the common room and the new couch is a pull out so you have somewhere to sleep. We should be back no later then three days, but I - we'll keep you updated." He gave her the typical pre-date mom breakdown of info and Issie wasn't sure what to do with that, so she gave him a salute.

"Ay, ay Captain Steve."

He looked down at her, not sure how he felt about her calling him 'Captain Steve', so he simply gave her a nod. But he did smile when she picked up Emma's hand and waved it at him.

"Say bye-bye to Uncle Steve, Emma."

He waved and walked backward a few feet, then turned and ran into the plane.

"So, Issie's nice, and according to her Facebook she's single." Steve turned and gave a glare to Natasha.

* * *

"Alright Emma P, it's just you, me and Jarvis." Issie walked into the common room and after setting the baby down for some block time, dug around in her bag for the onesie she had brought. With a successful explication, she brought the purple onesie over to show Emma.

"See Em, it says 'My babysitter is cooler then yours' and you're going to wear it when Mommy and Daddy come home." She set the piece of clothing aside and gathered the child. "Also, you got to help keep Uncle Steve away from me, ok? 'Cause he isn't ready for a woman with a tattoo that covers half her side, no he's not." She coos at Emma as she picks up one of the children's book near by.

They read the books that are in reach then have a snack. Then the girls have coloring time and a photoshoot before dinner. After their pasta and carrots it was bath time to wash off the marinara sauce and carrots. It was then bedtime for Emma and research time for Issie.

Issie opened her bag and took out a very large binder and her laptop before changing into yoga pants and a very large Army shirt cut into a tank top. With a cup of coffee by her side she opened her law textbook and puller out her highlighter. Laws were marked and written down, filed for future use and reference, while movie scores played behind the baby monitor on the TV. She wrote and planned and researched while song after song played. Finally the pull of sleep was too great for her to ignore and she saved her documents and closed her business plan binder before she pulled out the trundle in the new couch and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Issie woke before her little charge and she was halfway through her cup of coffee when Jarvis told her that Emma was awake. When they were both dressed and fed, Issie looked up to the ceiling.

"Jarvis, do we dare to venture out to the park today?" She packed a baby bag while Emma walked around and 'danced' to the disney music Issie had playing.

"I would not advise that Miss Trenton, there is a forecast for rain later in the afternoon and it is rather cool outside." The voice from on high called down to them. Issie salutes the AI and watched as Emma toddled out of the room.

"You know, I liked it better when you couldn't walk." She told the 14 month old as she chased after her. The morning passed by in a flurry of movement, mostly Issie chasing after the mobile child as she used her legs. Lunch was relatively uneventful and it did rain in the afternoon, to which the girls watched the rain fall against the window for a better part of 30 minutes. During nap time Issie opened one of the window (with great difficulty and Jarvis's help) so she could hear the rain. It continued to rain the rest of the day and into the night, which resulted in quite a productive night toward Issie's business planning. When she woke up to Jarvis the next morning she glanced out at the still raining sky and frowned. She had wanted to take Emma out to get some sun and fresh air, but it seemed they were doomed to spend another day inside.

"Hey Jarvis, what's the update on the Team?" She pulled the red long sleeve shirt that said 'I'm cute, Mommy's hot, and Daddy's lucky' in black to match the black legging and skirt.

"The Team is expected to arrive early tomorrow morning." Jarvis responded and automatically started the 'Morning Time' playlist Issie had made for Emma.

Their day passed much like the one before. Coloring time, reading time, lunch time, nap time, watch the rain time, run around time, find the child time, dinner time, bath time, and finally bed time.

"I swear Emma P, if I wasn't such a fan of proper development and I thought you would actually sit down the whole time, we would be making our way through the Disney movies." She tucked the Captain America shield blanket around the fussy baby, "You are unhappy because you are tired, if you go to sleep, I promise life will be better." A song later and Emma was in the world of dreams. It didn't take long for the Army t-shirt and yoga pants to be put back on and the business plan to be spread over the coffee table and couch again. She had worked for awhile before her phone rang. It being so late Issie assumed that it was her roommate checking in or asking for an excuse to get out of a date, so she answered without looking at the caller Id.

"Speak you piece." She looked over the floor plan of the kitchen at the building she was hoping to rent.

"Miss Trenton." The deep voice of her boss drifted through her phone speakers.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was you calling." She dropped the sticky notepad she had been holding.

"Hm. I need you to open the store tomorrow." His voice was demanding and distant and even through the phone she knew he was frowning at her.

"Sir, I have tomorrow off, it's also," She looked down at her computer. "11:42 at night, I am not available to come in tomorrow, let alone opening shift at 6 am." She could feel dread building in her tense body.

"You are the newest hire and we already give you liberties because of your alleged injuries, I'm not letting you back out of opening in the morning." His voice angry and Issie was starting to match his anger. She was so involved with her phone call she didn't hear the Team enter the common room.

"First off, I was shot five months ago and still have trouble lifting heavy objets and you knew that when you hired me. Second, I'm not 'backing out' of anything because I have the day off. Third, I have other engagements and I am not able to come in tomorrow. Fourth, I have busted my ass for you. I work harder then anyone else in the store and I've only worked there a month. For another matter-" The team watched as she stopped talking and was listening to what the person on the other line was saying, her body growing more and more rigid and tense. Steve took a few steps closer and his super serum hearing allowed to hear what the man was yelling at her. He frowned and walked closer.

"My business proposal it solid and needed. It will work." She suddenly shouted into the phone. "I have a masters in Law, a double minor in business and finance and more passion about what I'm doing then you have ever had for anything in your life and you can fire me all you want but I'm still not coming in at 6am. Good night!" She hung up her phone and flung it to the other side of the couch, while growling at the loss of the job she had finally found. She flopped backward onto the seat which caused her shirt to ride up, exposing part of her cherry blossom tree tattoo on her side. She looked up at the ceiling, but instead of seeing the white tiles, a pair of blue eyes stare down at her. Her eye grew wide, she sat up and spun around to look behind the couch. There stood the whole team. They were home early and she was in her ratty t-shirt and her stuff was spread everywhere.

"You're back." She stated, her mind suddenly not working.

"Yeah, they let us out on good behavior, what business plan do you have?" Tony walked around the couch and grabbed a pile of papers she had out and began to look through them.

"It's a daycare center." She spoke simply out of habit. Natasha nodded and left with Clint to check on Emma, Banner seemed to have disappeared and Thor was still off world. Which left Steve standing in front of her and Tony behind her looking through her paper work. With that realization Issie spun back around but paused to grip her waist, having pulled at the still healing muscles wrong. Steve saw the grimace and walked up beside her, wanting to help but not sure how.

"This is more then a daycare center, why is there a restaurant quality kitchen tied to the center?" Tony grabbed another stack of papers, which Issie took back.

"It is a daycare, the kitchen is for a different part of the plan." She started to file the papers back where they need to go and started to clean up.

"Yeah, there's more. You said that you had more passion that man on the phone did, so tell me about your pet project." Tony crossed is arms at looked at her expectingly. Steve stood by, not quite sure what to do but still wanting to be apart of the conversation. Issie sighed and sat down then opened her business plan on the coffee table.

"Well part one is to start a soap making business that employs the homeless around the city."

"Soap?" Tony looked down at the proposal with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was trying to find something that required a skill that could be taught and manufactured but still appeal to a large demographic. Natural, homemade soaps are popular and having them made by the homeless to help them get back on their feet will make those that buy the product feel good about themselves. I also have a raw product distributor that is giving me a very good deal on the materials." She watched Tony look over the plan she had been slaving over and planning for years and tried to remember to breath.

"Where are you planning to sell the products?" He continued to flip through her binder.

"Well, online and in store. I have a lead on a place with a full kitchen in the back so we can make the soap on site. But I would love to get the product out in the higher end circles as a hip novelty item because the purpose for the soap business is not only to employ the homeless but to support a free childcare center for those who can't afford to pay someone to watch their children." She pulled out a second binder with the daycare center information and passed it to Tony. Steve watched the young woman before him talk with passion about her plan to help right the wrongs in the city. Every time he saw this woman she surprised him, first with her beauty, then her skill in protecting Emma, even when he saw her after 5 months she was willing to come and watch his niece after being shot twice. When he saw her in the lobby he was once again take by her beauty, typically he didn't care for those with unnatural hair colors, but her's suited her. And the flash of what seemed to be a tattoo on her side left him wanting to see the rest of the piece, a thought which turned his cheeks pink and he told himself was simply because he appreciated art.

"What made you want to have a free childcare center?" Steve's question burst out of his mouth and he ducked his head when Issie looked up at him with slight surprise and Tony looked at him with a smug grin. "I mean, not that it isn't needed, but what made you so passionate about this?" His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and he hoped that Natasha wasn't watching on the video feeds, but he also wasn't stupid. His embarrassment faded as he saw a mixture of sadness and pride fill her eyes.

"My dad was a single parent. There were many times that I can remember being home with my older sister and brothers and my dad had to work so he could pay rent even though my sister wasn't 13 yet. We were lucky and had a neighbor that we could call or sleep at if he had to work nights, but many people don't have anyone. My dad worked hard to give us all he could and he was a great dad. He's my hero. I mean he raised four kids by himself and they all turn out good. My sister is a teacher, both my brothers are officers in the military and I have a masters degree. None of us ever did drugs, got suspended, got drunk, arrested, or had kids as teenagers. He's absolutely my hero." She smiled at he thought of her dad. Growing up hadn't always been easy and she didn't like not having he dad there every time she wanted him, but she also knew she was lucky. He father had worked his butt off but he had done it so her could give his kids the world, and he had.

"What is the timeline for the soap? What's already in motion?" Tony crossed his arms and widened his stance in a way that Steve recognized as him getting ready to challenge someone or fight them.

"Well, so many business fail because they weren't ready to start. But I'm hoping in a years time I can start moving. Like I said I have the materials for the product and I have a partnership lined up with two of the local shelters to advertise the job position. I have started to collect the tools needed for the production. I have learned the process and will be looking to hire someone as an assistant to help training and an extra on sight pair of eyes. The next step would be a website, to get orders in so we can fill and ship them."

Steve noticed the switch into business mode as she unknowingly pitched her idea to the business man. He also noticed Tony thinking about her proposal, analyzing her planning and timeline. He watched Tony look over the young woman who was sitting strait in her seat despite her outfit and freshly washed face, which had taken any trace of make up off leaving her natural beauty to shine through. The relaxed hair and informality of her state of dress allowed him to see who she really was underneath the purple hair and dark lipstick. A question from Tony snapped Steve out of his digressing thoughts.

"Well, first those that are willing to work and put in the effort of working is part of a screening test on it's own. My father will run a background check to insure safety of the workers. The shelters have agree to allow those that are hired to use their street numbers as an address for application and payment legalities. We will also ask the reason behind the applicants present living situation, I plan to have a section on the website, with the employees written permission, to include backstories of some of the workers to remind people why they are buying from this company. There will also be a drug and alcohol test." Issie felt confident in her plans but it was still nerve raking to explain her life goal to the billionaire standing over her, but her father had not taught her to run from the things that seemed hard or scared her, but to stand her ground and fight for what she believed was right. Steve saw the moment that Tony came to a decision and turned to watch Issie's face.

"Ok. Jarvis call Pepper and have one of my minions start building a website for the soap. I need a drink, you want a drink? No?" Tony walked over to bar as he continued to talk to the AI. Steve watched as confusion and surprise turn into shock and then understanding, but what caused Steve pause was the anger that followed. Issie jumped off the couch and followed Tony over to the bar.

"Tony, what's wrong, are you alright?" A very sleepy female voice was heard on the overhead speakers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pep, I need you to pull up a lease for that warehouse we have downtown. I need-"

'No!" Issie made it over to the older man and good in front of him with crossed arms. "My dad didn't get a break from a billionaire and neither have these men and women. And I certainly don't want one. If you really want to help, you can buy soap just like everyone else. I already have everything else planned, and I'm not going to let you take it over and slap the Stark name on it and make it yours. I will not let you buy my idea, my company, the company I have spent 5 years planning and working towards for you to swoop in in the last stages, throw some money at and take the credit for." Steve watched as the tiny woman went toe to toe with Iron Man and was pretty sure that he had just fallen in love.

"Well it seems that whoever that is has things under control. If you happen to have time on your hands I would love to meet with you when it is not 3:30 in the morning and I am back in New York. Tony, I'm going to bed." With that Pepper hung up, but the men in the room were focused on the very angry woman on this side of the country. Tony took a swig of the scotch and set the empty glass down.

"Jarvis how many bars of soap would the New York tower, the LA headquarters, the Malibu house and the jets need for a month?" Tony poured an second glass and took a drink before the AI answered.

"I would say about 25,000 bars a month sir."

Issie's eyes grew very large and even Steve was surprise at the number.

"How soon can I buy 25,000 bars of soap?"

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Issie waved at the receptionist as she ran across the lobby toward the elevator. As she rode the medal box up to the common floor of the Tower, she tapped her foot. She squeezed herself through the opening as soon as she could and glanced around the room looking for someone. As soon as she saw him she took off running and launched herself into the strong arms that barely caught her. Her momentum stopped suddenly when she crashed into the solid chest of Captain American.

"I got it! I got the contract!" Issie threw her arms around Steve's neck and hugged him tight.

Steve had seen the sudden flurry of activity and had turned just in time to catch the bundle of excited purple energy. He felt his face and neck turn red as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. But when he heard what she was saying her spun her around before setting her down.

"That's awesome! I knew you could do it." He watched her step back, but noticed that her hands simply slid down to his arms rather then release him altogether. Her eyes shone with happiness, casting away the thoughts and plans he had been making about the upcoming mission. His longer arms were still wrapped around her back, his hands spread around her ribs with her arms resting on top of his arms. He could feel her body vibrating with excitement. The clip of heels on the floor caught his attention and he turned to see Pepper walk into the room. The strawberry blonde was working on her tablet and didn't notice the couple until Issie called to her.

"Pepper, I got it!"

Steve felt his smile droop as his arm suddenly became empty as Issie ran over to the other woman. He watched as Pepper lit up with the news of her new contract that she had help set up for the ever growing company. The CEO had been helping Issie with her company only as much as was asked but he knew that the older woman had taken the bright eyed girl under her wing and there were now sharing secrets during their weekly lunches.

It was then that Natasha walked in and heard the news as she handed the sleepy almost-two-year-old to her sitter. Steve was pulled out of his thoughts, the ones focused on Issie holding small blond children, when Thor boomed into the room.

"Alright Avengers, time to get moving." Steve called out in his Captain voice. Just like last time, Issie and Emma followed the team to the plane to see them off. Just like last time Steve was the last to leave, and just like last time he gave her the last minute information that she already knew but listen to anyway.

"Say bye to Uncle Steve, Emma." Issie waved at him and smiled brightly when the child repeated the phrase. Steve stood at the ramp and watched the two until he could no longer see them as the ramp closed.

"You know, she really likes Italian food." Natasha mentioned from her seat next to him. "I know this really great place in Manhattan." Steve knew his glare wouldn't phase the woman so he simply ignored her and took his seat.

* * *

Issie and Emma spent the day dressing up and making cookies while the newest Disney movie played in the background. Dinner was a jurassic adventure that ended up with the Dino nuggets dying in a puddle of ketchup, but was thankfully not messy enough to require a bath before bedtime. As per usual, Emma was an angel and fell right to sleep allowing Issie to work on what needed to be done to prepare for the new contract she had just landed at Barney's. When Pepper Potts had first contacted her when she had gotten back to New York, Issie had been nervous to say the least when she had been ask to come to a business lunch with one of the most influential CEO's in the modern business world, but she was also worried that the woman would try to do what Tony had done and attempt to take her company. But with Pepper's initial greeting of how impressed she had been at how Issie had handled Tony, she knew that Pepper would be an ally to her cause. She had never expected to mentored by the woman or the connections that would come, the one that were offered only after the company had gotten on it's feet and only after they were asked for by the young CEO. It wasn't long before the two women became friends and their talks expanded from business to pleasure.

As the city began to start it's night life, Issie began to settle in and drift off to sleep. Morning downed cloudy and Emma woke up early and was fussy all morning. About mid morning Issie decided that today was going to be a nesting and movie day in an attempt to keep her sanity. In the early afternoon JARVIS interrupted the current movie.

"Miss Trenton, the team is on their way back and is expected in 20 minutes." The British voice called down, but the information gave the woman pause. It was too soon for the team to be back, they wouldn't have asked her to come babysit if the mission was simply going to be an over night thing. But regardless of why they were back, she got the fussy toddler ready for her parents, which meant actually putting Emma and her self in real people cloths and not turned off the movie when the sound of the quinjet landing was heard and waited in the common room. The Barton's entered first and took Emma in their arms off to the side as the rest of the team hurried in to the large room, all their faces grim. Issie watched as they left and filtered back in during the next half an hour, no one dismissing her or telling her to go home, so she waited. Finally they were all back in the common room and look as if they were leaving again.

"What happened?" She looked between Steve and Natasha. hoping that one of them would tell her something.

"We discovered something at the last mission, something we weren't expecting or prepared for. We have to go out again." Natasha voice was all business and Issie knew that this was not good. Steve had his helmet off and his shield on his back, his stance was tense and his eyes dark with uncertainty. Emma clung to her father as he put her down for a nap. when he returned they made their way back to the jet. Issie watched the World's Mightiest Heroes walk, tensed in apprehension up the ramp. Steve only made it half way to the jet before he turned around and walk purposely back to the girl with purple hair flying around her head.

Issie expected him to tell her about a communication channel or to stay with Happy, what she wasn't expecting was for him to take her face in his hands and kiss her. Steve felt her sharp intake of breath against his lips, but he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead on hers, her lips chased his as her hands came to rest on his chest.

"There is a hidden safe room in Emma's closet. If anything happens or JARVIS gives the silent alarm, promise me you will go." His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones, the worry in them caused her stomach to drop. She nodded against him and gripped his uniform the he pressed his lips against hers briefly before running to the jet. Issie watched the jet take off and felt fear settle in her stomach. She wanted to focus on the fact that Steve Rogers, Captain America, America's Golden Boy, the Most Eligible Bachelor in the World, had kissed her. The man she thought she never had a shot with had kissed her. But even though something that would only have happened in her wildest dreams had come true she knew what it had meant, why he had kissed her. He was sweet, polite and unsure of some things, she knew that it would have taken a lot if reassuring for him to have been that bold under normal circumstances. He had kissed her. He had kissed her because he was worried, scared of whatever had turned up at the last mission. And the thought that something had spooked Captain American enough to make a move, frightened Issie.

She turned and went back inside to wait for Emma to wake up. The toddler woke up early and was in a bad mood. She didn't understand why mom and dad were no longer home and did not like the fact they hadn't stayed. It was all Issie could do was not to scream with the girl. After bed time, pain meds were taken to get rid of the throbbing headache. Issie tried to follow Emma into dreamland, but her mind kept spinning and focusing on Steve's warning.

The next morning Issie drank an ungodly amount of coffee, but the sun smiled down happily and the girls had a smooth day without either one of them having a meltdown, Issie counted it as a win.

* * *

Issie had been looking over the email from her on-site manger the next day when the lights flashed red. She looked up at the ceiling, then over to the doorway where movement caught her eye. In the doorway stood a man in a dirty, dark blue hoody with dark hair falling in his face, but what really caught her eye was the gun in his hand. His hand was raised slightly as he evaluated the woman on the couch. He must have deemed her not much of a threat because he turned to look at the stairwell. Issie used that moment to drop to the floor and grab the pistol from under the couch. She crawled to end of the couch so she could see down the hall to Emma's room where she was sleeping, but what she saw turned her blood to ice. Emma was awake and walking toward her. Issie shook her head, but the little girl sleepily rubber her eyes and took a step out of the hallway.

Issie stood up and ran to the hallway, shooting at the intruder on her way to keep him from shooting the child. The man brought his left arm up to block her shots and she heard the ding of bullets on metal. She kept firing as she scooped Emma up with her free arm and ran back toward the pink room and locked the door behind her. She threw open the closet door and frantically tried to locate the safe room door. Finally Issie was able to open the secret door with the help of JARVIS and she ran into the small room, shutting the closet door behind her as well as the safe room door.

"Miss Trenton, the team has been notified and is on their way." The clipped British voice filled the room and Issie looked up to glare at the ceiling.

"How is it that the most secure tower in the world has been broken into twice?"

Emma was curled into Issie side, her face squished together as she tried not to cry. Issie wrapped her arms around the girl a little more securely and wrapped a blanket that she found around her to bring her and added measure of comfort. She looked around the hidden room and wasn't sure if she was impressed or scared with what she found. There was a sleeping cot on one side that looked large enough for an adult and a child to sleep on. There were three black backpacks up on a shelf, along with what looked like to be four emergency kits, the kind that had a week's worth of food and water and first aid kits. There were a few toys in the other corner and a game or two. The place contained everything you would need for a weeks worth of hiding.

* * *

Issie didn't know how long they had been in the safe room when Emma fell back woman was jealous of how the child had been able to just sleep, though it was probably because she didn't really know what was on the other side of the door. She had been talking with FRIDAY, the safe room's personal AI, thanks to the soundproofing of the small room and knew that the intruder was simply sitting in front of the closet door facing the hallway, almost as if he was guarding the two girls.

The team was still a an hour or so out, if Issie was tracking the hours right, but at this point that was simply a guess. She was reading Emma a story when the sound of a fire fight was heard on the other side of the wall. Issie looked at the door as FRIDAY filtered in the sounds from the other room. The shooting didn't last very long then the room was once again silent. It was a while later when once again sound was filtered in to the room and the obvious sound of someone rummaging through a closet came through. Issie shooed Emma behind her and aimed her gun at the door. The panel opened and a dark figure stood in the light. Issie fired, but at the last moment pulled her gun up as she saw arrows on the back of the man in the doorway. Clint once again darted into the room and gathered his daughter into his arms, followed closely by Natasha. Issie left the tiny room and was intently gathered into strong arms of her own.

Steve had watched as Clint and Natasha burst into the safe room, knowing he had no grounds to follow them in, no matter how much he wanted too. But when Issie came out into the larger room he couldn't stop himself from wrapping her up in his arms. He held her close and felt his shoulders loose some of their tension. He pulled back for a moment to check her for any wounds. When he didn't find any blood he allowed her to pull herself back into his arms. Steve tucked his head down and brought his hand up to move her hair and kiss her.

This time Issie didn't hesitate in gripping the straps on Steve's uniform to press her lips into his or to hide herself in his embrace. He heard her tears as the fear and uncertainty were now finally safe to express in the safety of his arms.

When she finally pulled back she saw that bodies littered the floor of the child's room and the man in the hoodie was standing just off to the side behind Steve. Steve felt her freeze and tense when she noticed Bucky. Issie shrunk back into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her but turned to face the other man. Issie peeked around Steve's arms but stayed pressed against him. The dark man watched her and Steve with uncertainty in his eyes and seemed to pull into himself, as if he was trying to make himself smaller so not to scare her. She looked around at the dead men then back to the man with the long hair.

"You were protecting us." Issie whispered, but he seemed to hear and nodded his head just slightly. She wrapped her arms around Steve instead of hiding them between their bodies.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I only own Issie, Emma and Matt. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Issie looked over her glass of wine at the blond sitting across the table from her as he told a story about his team. His face was open and light, he was trying to hold his laughter back long enough to finish his story and his smile gave Issie a warm feeling in her chest. The punch line of his story left her clutching her stomach in laughter. The small restaurant was quiet and private, no one disturbing the pair having dinner, everyone allowing them to have their time out in peace. The service was friendly, but slow, not that either of them complained about the extra time. They were in the middle of the main course when 'God Bless America' started to play from her purse.

"Sorry, hold on for a sec." Issie pulled the blue phone from her bag and saw Steve's name flashing over a picture of him holding Emma. "Hey, what's up?"

The blond across the table watched her as she talked.

"Right now? No, I can't I was just - " She stopped when the man waved for her attention and motioned to agree. "Actually, I can be there. Ok, sounds good. I'll see you soon." She hung up and slid the phone back into her bag. "Are you sure it's ok for me to bail on our date early? Because I feel really bad." She called the waiter over to pay for their dinner and gathered her stuff. They walked out in to the New York night and stood together as Issie hailed a taxi. As the yellow cab pulled up, the man opened the door, then slid in behind the young woman.

"Matt, what are you doing?" She asked as he gave the driver the address.

"I thought I'd come with you, unless you don't want me to meet your friends?" He grabbed her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just it's something work-ish related." She squeezed his hand gave him a tight smile.

"Are you ashamed of me?" His lips smirked but his eyes held worry.

"Never." Issie melted into his side and wrapped her arms around his arm. They arrived at the Tower quickly and as soon as the driver was paid, Matt wrapped his arms around Issie with practiced ease. But as they rose higher and higher up the elevator he felt the woman under his arm tense more and more. Finally the doors opened and Issie walked out into the large room. Natasha looked up from spot at the bar and rose gracefully. Issie watched the figure stand from the couch and turn. She watched his face light up as he saw her then saw his eyes shift from her to the man with his arm around her shoulders. Matt also watched the focus of the man shift and tightened his grip on Issie.

* * *

Steve waited on the couch for Issie to arrive, his knee bounced and his fingers tapped his ankle while Natasha sat quietly on a stool. He knew he didn't have to be nervous, but it was a big night and she hadn't been able to go out but Tasha has convinced him to call her over using Emma as an excuse to show her what he had been working on for the past week. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the elevator but not so gone that he missed the redhead stand. He dropped his foot and stood also, his eyes catching sight of Issie. She was wearing a navy blue halter top dress with her hair curled. He felt his face light up, just like every time he saw her, but then he noticed the very male arm wrapped around her shoulders. His gaze shifted and he saw the man standing next to her in a way that screamed intimacy. He looked back at Issie and she had her lip pulled between her teeth, she was nervous. Steve felt his stomach drop and turn to stone.

"Don't you look nice tonight. I hope we didn't pull you away from something important." Natasha walked up to the pair, her interrogation smile on. Issie turned her attention from Steve to the woman before her.

"No, we were just at dinner." Issie smiled, but her eyes jumped back to Steve. Steve watched as Natasha held out her hand to the taller man.

"I'm Natasha, nice to meet you."

The man took her hand and smiled.

"Matthew. Pleasure."

* * *

Issie watched as Tasha shook Matt's hand and saw him flash a familiar smile. Her stomach was twisting in knots as she watched Steve, waiting for the two men to meet. She knew the moment that Matthew told her he was going to be in town that she would have to explain things to Steve. She only thought she would be able to talk to him on her own time, not unprepared with the Black Widow watching. She could see Steve tensing as he walked over to meet Matt and saw the distaste radiating off of him. She knew the moment Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders again that he could feel her uneasiness. She was torn though, between wanting to lean into Matt for comfort and wanting to go to Steve. She watched as Steve shook Matt's hand and the two men sized each other up. Steve looked at how Matt held himself and look around the room.

"Where did you serve?" Steve could also see the outline of his dog tags under his gray T-shirt. Matt took in more of the blond man before him.

"Iraq, three tours. I actually just got back and stop in to see My Little Lady." Matt grinned down at Issie and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Steve watched as Issie leaned into the kiss slightly and felt a knife stab him in the gut. He was so confused, he had thought everything was going so well, but he must have been wrong. He was about to turn and ask Issie if she would step over to the other side to talk with him, but red lights began to flash and JARVIS came on overhead.

"Pardon me, but the All Assemble has been called."

Steve looked up at the ceiling then back down to Issie and tried to shove his hands in his pockets, but his shoulders were so tense that his fingers caught on his pants a little. Natasha looked over at Issie and raised an eyebrow, to which the nervous woman shrugged and nodded. Natasha left to change and to bring Emma back to Issie, but Steve still looked at the woman who was playing with the belt on her dress. All he wanted was to pull her in his arms and ask what was going on, but with the man next to her, he wasn't sure he had the right. Who was he? and why hadn't Issie told him about this man?

"Issie, what-" Steve started but was once again cut off by JARVIS.

"Sir, I really must insist that you make your way to the landing pad, the rest of the team is waiting."

Steve shook his head and stormed off to grab his suit. He passed Natasha who had a very wiggly toddler who was soon handed to Issie. Emma grabbed Issie's neck and gave her a loud and sloppy kiss on her cheek. Issie was happy to have something other then the awkward tension in the room to focus on. She sighed though after giving Emma a tight snuggle because she usually saw the team off and it didn't feel right to not go this time, but as she started to walk toward the pad, JARVIS informed her the team had already left. She stopped suddenly and felt Matt stop suddenly behind her so not to run her over, but hearing that Steve had left without saying goodbye or that she hadn't seen him off created a sinking feeling in her stomach. Things had been going well and sure Matt was an unexpected surprise and she knew that them meeting wasn't going to be sunshine and roses, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Was Steve rethinking everything? He had never left without saying goodbye, not once.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the large hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I should probably get going now that you're on the clock." Matt looked down into her hazel eyes and saw the confusion in them. Issie shook her head and reached out to grab his arm.

"You don't have to and your train isn't until later, please. I know our night isn't going how we planned but I want to be with you as long as I can." She watched him nod and smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Go, go!" Emma wiggled in her sitter's arms and pointed toward the door. Issie looked down at the demanding toddler and smiled.

"Go where, Em?" But the girl just pointed and wiggled to get down. When she got her wish she grabbed Issie's hand a tried to drag her the elevator. Once there her command of 'go, go' was apparently instruction enough for JARVIS to take them to the floor which Emma wanted. When the door opened Emma ran toward the large open air deck. As Issie ran after the toddler she stopped suddenly and looked around. The deck had been turned into a garden. All her favorite flowers were there. Roses lined the rails with lavender clusters alternating between tables full of lighted candles leading toward the middle of the deck where an arch of jasmine and honeysuckle stood over scattered cherry blossoms. Emma stood under the arch, it was then she noticed the girl was in a tiny swing dress and her sparkly shoes. The toddler made grabby hands at Issie and bounced until she was under the arch with her, having clearly been given practiced instructions. When Issie was under the arch Emma grabbed her hand and beamed up at her.

"Uncle Steve wuvs Auntie Issie."

Issie felt her heart stutter. She looked shocked down at the very proud toddler who had carried out her part of the surprise and suddenly knew that this was why Steve had wanted her to come over tonight. But at the same time she couldn't wrap her head around what Emma had said. Surely the child was projecting what she wanted onto the situation. But then who had set up the deck.

"What did she say?" Matt stood at the edge of the garden with a look that conveyed deep distaste and a hint of death.

"Steve loves me?" She turned to the man behind her and felt tears gather in her eyes. "I, I don't understand. He loves _me_?"

* * *

Natasha watched as Steve paced the qunitjet. His shoulders were tense and getting tenser by the minute. She could see his thoughts running away and every bad possibility becoming more and more solid in his mind.

"Steve." She called over to him, if only to get him to stop pacing and focus on the mission, one that wouldn't take too long, if their leader would actually focus on the mission and not his girlfriend.

"Steve." She tried again.

Steve didn't see the gray walls of the jet or hear his teammate call him, all he could see was Issie wrapped in the arms of the blond man. Well at least she had a type. Military, tall, blond, and head over heels for her. He could tell that she was that man's world and how could she not. But how could she make herself the center of Steve's world if she already had someone? How long had it been going on? Why would she do this? What was this? Did she know that this would hurt him, that whatever he did he did with everything he had? Couldn't she see the heartbreak in his eyes when she looked at him? Or was that why she wouldn't look at him? And she didn't see them off, well they hadn't waited long enough for her to make it to the landing pad, he couldn't face the thought of having to leave and not be able to kiss her goodbye. Why tonight of all nights? Though it might be best that he hadn't been able to take her up to the viewing deck and -

"STEVE!" Steve stopped suddenly when Natasha shouted from somewhere behind him. He turned around and knew she saw the heartbreak in his eyes. He watched her sigh and give him a look he knew meant he was an idiot. "I know who he is and you better make nice with him if you want to keep your girl."


	5. Chapter 5

_Steve didn't see the gray walls of the jet or hear his teammate call him, all he could see was Issie wrapped in the arms of the blond man. Well at least she had a type. Military, tall, blond, and head over heels for her. He could tell that she was that man's world and how could she not. But how could she make herself the center of Steve's world if she already had someone? How long had it been going on? Why would she do this? What was this? Did she know that this would hurt him, that whatever he did he did with everything he had? Couldn't she see the heartbreak in his eyes when she looked at him? Or was that why she wouldn't look at him? And she didn't see them off, well and hadn't waited long enough for her to make it to the landing pad, couldn't face the thought of having to leave and not be able to kiss her goodbye. Why tonight of all nights? Though it might be best that he hadn't been able to take her up to the viewing deck and -_

 _"_ _STEVE!" Steve stopped suddenly when Natasha shouted from somewhere behind him. He turned around and knew she saw the heartbreak in his eyes. He watched her sigh and give him a look he knew meant he was an idiot. "I know who he is and you better make nice with him if you want to keep your girl."_

"Why Tasha?" He only hoped she knew what he was really asking. Why would she do this? Why did this happen? Why didn't anyone know? Why didn't anyone stop this? Why did it hurt this bad? Why could he still breathe with the amount of pressure on his chest?

"Steve. Matt is her brother."

Steve stared blankly at the red head then took a deep breath. He took another breath.

"Her brother?" He felt his head clear and the stone on his chest lifted. With a clear head he thought back to how they were standing, to how he was the one being evaluated by Matt, and how despite the hight difference, they had a similar bone structure. As he walked himself through the brief encounter he realized how his actions would have come across to Issie. He sighed, but knew they had to complete the mission before he would be able to make it right with Issie.

"Ok team, heres the plan."

* * *

"What do you mean 'you don't understand', Iss, what is going on?" Matt walked over and placed his hands on his baby sister's shoulders. He watched as her eyes filled with tears and her arms wrapped around herself. He glanced momentarily at the toddler to make sure she was alright before turning back to Issie. He saw the confusion and uncertainty in her face. "Hey Little Lady, what's going on?" He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and tried to get her to open up.

Issie sniffed and rubbed her hand under her nose.

"So you know that guy I've been telling you about? The one that's really polite and sweet and attentive and I kinda had a crush on? That was him." Issie felt the tears falling from her eyes as she sped through her speech, because _not_ telling your older brother who helped raise you that you were dating was not something that should have been done. "We've uh, we been dating and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was going last. But tonight"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why didn't you think it was going to last?" He looked down at his baby sister who was clearly upset about the toddler telling her that this Steve guy loved her, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"Because he's Captain America." There was a finality in her voice that clearly meant that was all the explanation he needed, but Matt couldn't see her point.

"So?"

Issie dropped her hands from her waist to limp beside her. "So? So?" She took a step back. "He's Captain America! America's Golden Boy. A man from an era where woman were docile and stayed at home. A man that every woman wants, that literally could have any woman he wanted. He's sweet and considerate, he's kind and caring, he's protective without being overbearing, he's, he's…he's the perfect man." Issie was crying and holding herself again. Emma hadn't seemed to notice her babysitter's distress and was happily playing with blocks that had been set out for her by Uncle Steve. Matt looked down at Issie and saw the borderline hysteria that he knew was partly due to lack of adequate sleep but mostly due to what Emma had said, though he still didn't understand why her boyfriend telling her he loved her would cause this reaction.

"Issie, why are you upset?" He moved to grab her shoulders again but she moved out of his reach.

"Why am I upset?" She her voice raised as she tipped into hysterics. "Because he could have anyone he wanted, why would he want me? A girl who is loud and outspoken and has purple hair and is covered in tattoos. Who is brash and bossy and has no idea how to be in a relationship let alone one with The Most Eligible Batchelor in the whole freaking world!" At that point Issie had begun to pace under the arch, her nerves and insecurities so strong that she could no longer keep still. "And really who am I to think that I actually have a shot to keep this a real relationship? I'm a nobody, a girl who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and was actually homeless for part of her life. I'm, I'm a moocher! A fraud! Did you know I wasn't actually suppose to babysitter? It wasn't even my gig, but Cathlynn got sick at the last minute and I had to come instead. What if Cath and Steve were suppose to be together, it would make more sense. I mean what could he see in me, I'm not worth - "

"Stop right there." Matt's booming voice broke out on the deck. He had had enough of listening to his sister sell herself short. but the last comment he was not going to let slide. "First off, you are worth the entire world. End of discussion." He walked over to where Issie had stopped her pacing and dropped his hands on her shoulders again. "Second, you are not a fraud, you maybe a lot of things, but you have never pretended to be something you are not. Third, this guy isn't perfect. I don't care if he is Captain Freaking America, you're not dating him, you're dating Steve. Is Steve perfect? No, no man is, especially if he has been in war, trust me." He reached and wiped the tears from her face. "And all those thing you said, are wrong. You are a strong and brilliant woman. You started, not only your own business, but a business that supports a nonprofit that fills a desperate need in this city. You didn't take a handout when it was offered, instead you built it up with your own hands. You are the first person in our family to get a Masters degree and you're barely 25. You are kind and caring, you are a go getter and have the biggest heart I know. Your real and upfront so what if you have purple hair and a few tattoos, they all mean something to you. Any man would be lucky to have you." He tilted her head up to look at him. "And no man is worthy of you. Not even Captain America." He smiled down at his amazing little sister, this girl that he and his sister and brother raised because their father was providing all that he could for them, the girl that they made sure had enough to eat and did all her homework, had worked hard to make sure that all the sacrifices that her family had made had not been wasted. He looked down at the girl who was his hero.

Issie gave her big brother a watery smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laughed when she felt not only his arms wrap around her but Emma's little arms wrapped around her legs. Issie pulled back and gathered Emma into her arms. She got a sloppy kiss and a giggle from the toddler, who then threw her hands in the air.

"Happy Nannaverswy!" Issie laughed at the girl.

"Thank you, Ems. Did you help Uncle Steve plan this?" She smiled at the excited nods. Matt raised an eyebrow at the two females.

"What did she say?" Matt felt like this was the soundtrack for this evening. He repeated his question when Issie blushed and hid her face in Emma's curls.

"Today is Steve's and mine six month anniversary." She winced at the slack jaw response.

"It was your anniversary and you blew off you boyfriend, your first serious one I might add, to have dinner with me? Are you out of your mind?" He watched as Issie played with Emma's sash.

"You were only in town for one night and I miss you. I wasn't not going to see you." She stopped fiddling when she replied with confidence. Issie loved all her siblings and had a very close relationship with all of them, she hated not being able to see her brothers as often due to their commitments and responsibilities with the Military.

"Did you at least tell Steve why you couldn't come tonight, cause he look like a man who was very unsure in his relationship with you."

Issie started to respond in the positive, but then she thought back to how she had actually told Steve she wasn't going to make it that night. Then she thought back to how he was acting when he met Matt and realized that she hadn't once said that Matt was her brother. Emma wiggled out of her arms and Issie brought her free hand to her mouth.

"No, I didn't. And then I come up all wrapped in the arms of another guy and I never said you were my brother. Oh my gosh, he must think I'm cheating on him, or I was using him to cheat, no wonder he left without saying good-bye. Matt, what am I going to do?" She turned to hiding in her brothers arms at the thought of what Steve must be thinking. How she must have hurt him. All because she was scared to introduce him to her cried at the thought of hurt him. Of hurting the man she loved. Issie gasped and chocked on a stray tear that caused a coughing fit that had Matt pounding his hand on her back.

"You ok there?"

"I love him." Issie looked up in wonder at this realization.

"No shit. I could tell that from the moment I saw you two interact, no matter how weird it was."

* * *

Issie paced the common room floor. Emma had gone to bed two hours ago and Matt left three hours ago to catch his train, now the team was due back in 15 minutes and Issie had to somehow convince Steve that the man the had been wrapped around her shoulders was her brother. She paced and didn't watch the time pass, but she did hear the landing of the jet and froze. She took a deep breath and made her way to the landing platform. She waited at the door for Steve to leave the ramp. When she saw the red, white and blue suit she took a few step forward. She watched as he noticed her, turn slightly to tell Tony something before heading over to her. Natasha and Clint passed her first as they headed down to see their daughter, noting and thanking her as the passed. Issie didn't respond to the two says but simply whisperer Steve's name, to which he shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. He lead her down to the deck that she had discover hours earlier. When he turned to face her he was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Matt is my brother. He's my brother. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize I hadn't told you, but he was only in town for one night and I had to see him. And I wanted you to meet him but I was so nervous because his opinion means so much to me. And I didn't really think that we would last long enough to make to the meeting of families, but I guess I've already met yours and I was so scared that somehow one of you wouldn't like each other or you would realize who you were dating and want out. But then Matt got frustrated with my insecurities and tried to make me feel better and he did, but now your here and it's all coming back again but I love you and it hurts to think that you might actually realize what a wacko your dating and want out, but -" Her rant was interrupted but Steve's hands grabbing her face and his lips being pressed against hers. As soon as Issie felt the familiar warmth she melted into his kiss, her hands came to their spots, one hand on his neck one and the other on his heart. One of Steve's hands moved to wrap around her waits to hold her close as he pulled back from the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers and took a calming breath.

"I know he was your brother, Nat told me. She figured it out before we left." Here he pulled back to look at her hazel eyes. "But why would you think this wouldn't last? What could ever make you think I would want out?" The crease between his eyebrows made itself known as he started to once again second guess his girls affections.

"Because I'm not what you deserve. I'm not classy or amazing or kick-ass. I'm not Peggy." The last past was whispered so quietly that he only heard it because of his super-hearing. But when he did hear what she had said his heart broke. Steve wrapped his arms around her and tucked his head in the crook of her neck before bring her head to his shoulder where he leaned down to rest his head against hers.

"No you're not Peggy, but I don't want her. Did I love her? Yes, I did and I will always respect her. But don't think for one moment that I don't respect and love you too. I don't have a future with Peggy, but I have one with you, one I can't wait to live." He tugged on her chin until she looked up at him. "You are classy because you treat people with respect and your respect yourself by holding yourself up to standers and morals. Classy isn't about how you dress or sit, it's how you act. You said you weren't amazing, but you amaze me everyday with how big your heart is, how passionate you are about what you believe, and how hard you work. You said you aren't kick-ass, but you have started and run a business that impresses Pepper Potts. You are a female CEO that takes charge and take bull form no one. You can hold your own against Tony Stark and never back down from what you believe. You said that you are not what I deserve and you were right. Because you deserve so much more then I can give you. Life with me will never be easy, I'm not sure I will ever be able to put down my shield and I have to at least try to do something when I see injustice. But I want to be a better man, for you, because you deserve the world, and I will try my damn hardest to give that to you, because I love you."

Issie looked up in wonder at the man before her surprised at the tears that had started to gather in his eyes. She gave him a tiny, teasing smile.

"I didn't know Captain America knew how to swear." She leaned toward him but was shocked at the quiet growl that vibrated under the hand on his chest. He pulled back and stepped away. He drug a hand through his hair and looked at her with the most heartbreaking look she had ever seen.

"I'm not Captain America. Don't you get it? That's just a suit I put on, the job I have. I'm saying this as me, as Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn that has no idea what he's doing because no girl would ever look at him, who is trying desperately to show the most amazing girl he know that he is completely gone for her and trying to be someone that is interesting enough for her to stick around. You think you're the only one that's scared? I don't know what I'm doing, but I do know that if you are in this relationship for him and not me then…" He stopped an looked at Issie, who had tears streaming down her face as she shook her head. All he had wanted from this evening was to tell her that he loved her, but now he wasn't even sure that they were going to be together and all he could think about was how much he wanted her to smooth away his fears. to tell him that these last six months weren't a lie.

"Steve." Her chocked sob brought him a step closer, she took a step too, but stopped herself and took a ragged breath. "I know that being an Avenger is a job to you, and that the title of Captain could be given to anyone. I am under no illusion of who you are and I don't want you to try to be someone you're not to 'keep me interested' because most the time I'm in awe that a gentle, caring, supportive man like you loves me. And those are all qualities that you had before the serum. Everything you are you had before the Army, they just gave you a body that finally fit the size of your heart and your beliefs." Issie watched as the tension seemed to drain out of Steve shoulders and took the few steps she needed to stand right in front of him. "I have no idea what I'm doing either, I've never had more then two or three dates with a guy before, so that fact that we've made it to six months must mean were doing something right." She stepped into his arms as he sighed and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and relaxed into how right this felt and how perfectly she fit into his arms. But when she tried to pull back, even just to look at him he grunted at her. She gave him a breathy laugh but pulled back anyway and took his face between her hands.

"Steve, I love you."

Blue eye grew wide and strong arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her up to kiss her. And if a few tears mixed with happy kisses, well who was there to care?

 **I hope that you like this, please review :) I love hearing from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Issie juggled the gifts that she was holding while at the same time tried to open the lobby door. After struggling for a moment, she stopped and glared at the door, growling at the fact it opened out and not in. With a great sigh she dropped her bag on the floor and opened the door. She did however give JARVIS a large smile when the elevator doors opened on their own. The car shot upward and she reached the common room moments later and smiled at the people she saw already gathered. She dropped her gifts off at the table already piled high with brightly colored papered boxes before looking for a tall blond. As she walked around the room looking for her boyfriend, but instead she felt a bundle of energy run into her legs. Issie laughed as she picked up the toddler and gave her a hug.

"Well look at you, birthday girl. How are you? Are you having a fun day?" She smiled at the happy response she was getting. Her smile grew as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled back to rest against Steve's chest. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she felt him smile as he listened to the new three year old ramble about what she had done earlier in the day. She smiled as she looked around her, at the group of people that had taken her in as family, down at the toddler in her arms who loved her as only a child could, who as accepted her as an aunt. She leaned back against the man behind her, who had shown her what it was to be loved by a man. It wasn't long before Emma was wiggling to be let down and Issie turned around to give Steve a real hug.

"Hello." Steve looked down at the woman in his arms with a smile. Issie looked up from where her head had been resting on his chest and grinned up at him

"Hi." She linking her hands together around his waist and rested her chin on his chest. His eyes danced with laughter as she craned her neck up to look at him, even in her heels. Her smile grew as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. They pulled back when Tony wolf whistled and Issie rolled her eyes in exasperation at the man. As they had dated Issie had gotten to know the whole team and had been excepted as part of the family, she even had a grab bag next to the others bags as well as a babysitting bag with cloths for the times she still got called in to watch Emma.

She smiled up at the man before her. She heard a squeal that could only come from her little niece and smiled. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned to the rest of the room. Issie waited for friends from play dates and mommy and me classes that she would fill in when she watched Emma. She was there for ten minutes when she heard a familiar ring tone go off around the room. Her eye glanced over to Steve's and read what was going to happen in his eyes. She gave him a nod and moved to distract Emma so her parents could get ready for the all assemble. But right before Steve walked out of the room she grabbed his hand and made him stop.

"I can't make it to the launch pad, so we'll have to say our good-byes here." She reached up to give him a kiss. "Stay safe and come back." She leaned into the hug he gave her as she gripped his shirt. With one more kiss, Steve headed out to the launch pad with the rest of the team leaving Issie to host the birthday party.

Soon after she heard the quintjet take off guest started to arrive and it didn't take long for the party to go into full swing. She took pictures as she flitted around playing hostess, trying to capture as much as she could to show the Team when they got back. She was thankful that Emma seemed to be having too much fun to notice her missing parents, although the adults in the room did notice.

"Issie, dear?" One of the Mommy and Me mothers called to the young woman as she tried to gather the kids for cake. "I know that you keep saying that Emma isn't yours, but I don't see any other parents besides you here. Lord knows I'm not one to judge and I think it is amazing that you are doing this all by yourself but really, Emma needs a father figure in her life. Now, there is a very good looking man that is in my yoga class and I know he is single and ready to mingle."

All Issie could do was stare at the woman who she knew for a fact had only been to three classes and was letting a Nanny raise her kid and gape. She wasn't sure if that had really happened or not. She shook her head and smiled at the Manhattan trophy wife.

"Thank you for your concern, but Emma has an amazing father who loves his daughter and her mother. I also wish the 'good looking' man in your yoga class the best, I am not single but I do need to go mingle with the other guests, so if you will excuse me." She left a miffed woman in her wake, but didn't care all that much as she finally got the attention of the gaggle of toddlers by holding the cake up and shouting the magical word. She was also pulled aside twice more in regard to the lack of parents for Emma, both time came with the kind offer of a blind date to a 'very good looking man' from one of their classes. By the time presents were finally opened and the guests gone all Issie wanted to do was take a nap with Emma. Instead she cleaned up the wrapping paper mess, but decided to leave the food out in hopes the Team would be back to eat the mass of left overs.

She was in the middle of her third trip of presents drop off when she heard Emma wake up and scream her name. Issie dropped her load of princess toys and ran through the hallway only to find Emma in Bucky's arms upside down, laughing hysterically as she called Issie's name. The young woman deflates and rested her hands on her knee to catch her breath.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She looked up at the quiet man. She had seen him around on her trips to the Tower and had even got him to talk more then one word at a time to her on multiple (four) occasions.

Bucky looked over at her and nodded his head before he turned his attention back to the toddler.

"Were you left to guard or babysit Emma and I?" Issie's hands were on her hips at that point as she watched the retired assassin. He cut his eyes over to her then back to Emma and shrugged his shoulder.

"No. I don't need a babysitter or a guard. On the first day here, when those guys got in the tower I held them off single handedly, thank you very much." She started the rant with both hands on her hips and ended with one finger pointed at the man across from her. At one point when she had been talking to Bucky he had set Emma down and who had made her way over to the leftovers. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the defensive woman stand in front of him and tried very hard to not smirk at her, yeah, she could keep Steve in line. He had watched over the party and saw how many of the other woman tried to set her up and how gracefully (mostly) she declined their offers. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she was done. Issie glared at him in response.

"No I'm not done. After I woke up in the hospital I still came back. I still came back AND was shot at AGAIN! While still keeping her safe." She paused and then sighed. "You did help quite a bit the second time. But I am capable of keeping her safe especially from New York's Social Moms." She glanced over to check on the toddler quickly then focused back on he still smirking man standing in front of her. "And another thing - " Issie stopped talking as JARVIS called for her attention.

"Miss Trenton the team will be arriving shorty. May I suggest that you wait their arrival in the Medical wing?"

Issie's breath caught in her throat. "Who needs medical attention and how badly?" She walked over to gather Emma in her arms.

"Agent Barton has a few minor injuries and Captain Rogers is in critical condition." She felt the breath that had been caught leave suddenly and her heart stuttered. Bucky reached forward to catch Emma when he though she might drop her but she held on to the wiggling child. She gulped a breath and rushed toward the elevator. It took only moments for JARVIS to bring the elevator to medical but they had arrived before the team.

Bucky watched Issie pace back and forth along the hall as she held the toddler in her arms. He watched as she checked the clock every 90 seconds. He watched as she let Emma crawl out of her lap. He watched her as the team came through the doors at the end of the hall, as she focused of the gurney being rushed down to surgery, as she collapsed against the wall and covered her mouth to block a silent cry. He watched as she mutely allowed him to lead her to a chair. He watched her for hours as she watched the doors that had swallowed her bleeding man.

Time had stopped. Time had sped up. Light was too bright. The dark was too strong. The hall was too loud. Silence was trying to drown her. Her mind was spinning to fast. Her mind was blank. How long had she been staring at the door? She was breathing too fast. When was her last breath? All she saw was red. Red covering everything. Red on his face. Red on his chest, on his arms, on his stomach, on his hands, on the bed. Red everywhere. Red. Red. RED. RE-

"Issie!"

She took a gasping breath as she focused on the brown eyes staring at her. A face came into focus. Bruce. Not someone she had interacted with too much but she gripped the hands holding hers. When had that happened?

"Issie you have to take deep 's good, keep going." The calm man breathed with her, mimicking what he wanted her to do. "You need to rest. Here, have some tea." He pressed a cup into her hands and gently pushed it toward her lips. She tasted only a small sip before she pushed it away.

"How is he? Is he out of surgery yet?" Her eyes frantically looked at the calm brown ones before in, hoping that he had any information. The took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"He's out of surgery but -"

With Bruce's conformation Issie bolted out of her chair and tore down the hallway to where the doctor had emerged from and slammed open the door on the search for her boyfriend. When she saw Natasha leave a room she knew which door held the Captain. Natasha let her enter the room and watched as the young woman suddenly halted upon stepping foot in the white room. Steve laid in the bed covered with stitches healing and bandages covering the worst wounds and that was only what she could see above the blanket. With a ragged breath she slowly, cautiously walked up to the bed and tentatively sat next to the sleeping soldier.

"Hey, I'm here." She reached for his hand and carefully wrapped both of her small hands around his one large one in hopes that the drugs would wear off so and she would see his blue eyes again. Footsteps grew louder as someone entered the room.

"How bad?" Her small voice tried not to break.

A deep and worn sigh was her answer as the first tear fell. "I thought we were going to loose him." Bruce watched as the young woman crumbled at his words. Sobs filled the air as Issie wrapped herself around the man on the bed as she tried to keep him safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's been** **awhile, but here is more of our lovely couple!**

Steve slowly opened his eyes and blinks at the stark environment. He can feel his body healing, stitching itself back together. Based on the smell of disinfectant assaulting his nose he figures he is in medical and looks around for the call button. When he turns his head to the right something distracts him from is search of the button. Issie is curled up in one of the large arm chairs they have in the room fast asleep. He looks for a clock on the wall then softly calls out to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" He looks back over at his girlfriend hoping he hasn't woken her, but she was still sleeping.

"It is 6:24am on Tuesday Captain Rogers." The AI responds in a low tone as not to wake Issie, but even though the tones were low it didn't take much to wake her. Steve watch as her eyelashes fluttered open and her eyes focused on him. When it registered that he was awake she bolted out of the chair.

"You're awake." She leaned gently on the bed and grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Steve turned his hand over and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Sore and uncomfortable. Better now that you're here." He tried to sit up but grunted as he felt the pull of an injury.

"Don't move around, let me sit you up." Issie grabbed the bed controls and brought him up in a sitting position. "Is that ok?" She quickly lowered the bed slightly when Steve grimaced and shook his head.

"Better."

Steve let his eyes wander over Issie, taking in her features. When he had gotten injured he had truly thought that he was going to die and he would never see Issie again, would never be able to ask her and tell her all he wanted. But waking up and seeing her there, with him had given him relief and a since of how easily everything could be taken away.

Now as he looked at her he could see the dark rings under her eyes, the exhaustion in her gaze and tension in her movements. He thought back to what day JARVIS had told him, Tuesday. That means he had been out four days.

"Have you been here the whole time?" He watched as she nodded.

"Of course I was." Her answer escaped out of her like a breath that had been help for too long. Steve was going to say something more, but was interrupted as the doctor walked into the room and began his exam. Issie let herself out of the room while Steve was getting check over and went to Clint and Nat's apartment. As she pushed open the door, she heard Emma squeal and run up to her. Issie dropped to her knees and gathered the little girl in a hug that she needed far more than the toddler. Clint walked up and helped Issie stand after Emma ran back to the breakfast she had been eating and gave her a hug also.

"He's awake?"

The young woman looked over Clint's shoulder at the Redhead who had walked up to the pair, know she she wouldn't be here if her boyfriend was still in a coma.

"Yeah, just now. The doctor is looking him over, I thought I might shower." She slowly pulled out of Clint's embrace and walked over to Nat.

"There a reason you came to our apartment rather than going to Steve's?" The harsh sounding question was softened by the arms that wrapped around the young woman. Issie sunk into the embrace before registering the question. She made to pull away, but Nat just held her still, her worry over the girl making her not want to let go. "You are always welcome here. You go shower and I'll made you something real to eat." Nat ushered Issie to the bathroom while she left to get her fresh cloths, leaving Clint to do the cooking.

Issie stood under the too hot spray and watched unseeing as the water drained. Four days. Four days of watching his chest moved up and down, counting the beeps of the heart monitor, her breath catching when either one of those things didn't happen when they should have. Four days. Four days the team sitting by her side, never leaving her alone, never leaving him alone. Four days of the team holding their breaths making sure he kept up with his. Four days. Four days of being strong, keeping it together, not letting herself dwell on what might happen. What almost happened. What did happen. Nat had told her, after. They had to revive him on the operating table. She had lost him. For two minutes and 47 seconds, she had lost him.

The sob echoed loudly in the tile shower as Issie dropped to her knees under the water. The tears mixed with the shower water as she could no longer hold back the pain of what might had been. The sobs masked that sound of the door opening, the fear and pain made thoughts difficult. So Issie allowed Nat to turn off the too hot water and wrap her in a cool towel. She allowed herself to be held and rocked, gaining the comfort she hadn't let herself take while Steve was out, but subconsciously craved. It was why she hadn't gone to Steves apartment.

After the tears dried and her nose was blown, Issie let Nat help her into the SHIELD issue workout pants and an ARMY sweatshirt she knew was Steve's. When they finally made into the living room Clint had a large spread of food on the table, anything that might sound remotely tasty to the young woman. The couple watched her carefully while she ate, making sure she actually ate a full meal and reluctantly let her go back to medical.

As she looked at her reflection in the elevator doors, she watch as Nat came up beside her. Issie leaned into her steady presence and let her wrap an arm around her. They walked together through the medical wing but stopped before going into the room. The curtains were open on the window, letting them see Steve resting in the extra large bed Tony had specially made for the team. Issie felt Nat sigh and knew that she was unhappy with the situation.

"I thought with how serious you were getting he would be more careful." Nat waited for her words to sink in and wasn't surprised when Issie turned away from the blond to look at the woman beside her.

"What do you mean, more careful?" Issie felt her stomach swoop at the look on the spy's face.

"Steve has always put others before himself, which in general isn't a big issue, expect when that puts himself in danger without care to himself." She looked over at the exhausted women. "Steve has very little self-preservation, I was hoping having you to come home to would have helped that to provide a little more." Nat shrugged and gave Issie's shoulder a light squeeze before she turned and left a reeling woman. Issie stood frozen for a few moments longer before she registered the Steve was watching her through the window. She felt her feet move through the doorway and next to the bed. She rested her hand on the cold rail and looked into the bright blue eyes she loved.

"Could this have been avoided?" Her voice was scratchy because of her breakdown in the shower but steady. Steve pressed his lips together and tensed.

"It is my Job to keep people safe, to keep the world safe. Your world."

"But was there another option?" She watched as his lips got thinner and his shoulder set. "Not comprising keeping who ever it was safe, but was there a different way you could have kept them safe rather that using your body as a shield? Was there a way to use a different method that dying?"

"I'm fine, I didn't die."

"YES YOU DID!" Issie screamed in the quite room, cutting of the remainder of Steve's argument. "You were dead for over two minutes!" A strangled gasp was muffled by her hand. "Was there another option or does coming back to me not cross you mind?" She looked up and saw the answer in his eyes. Her knuckles turned white as they gripped the bed rail. Her knees wobbled, but she would not break. "I understand needed to protect people. I understand needing to save the world. I understand the hero complex. I have never minded you going off at the drop of a hat. I have never minded not knowing about the mission. I have worried about you getting hurt. I have always known the risks of falling love with military. Falling in love with an Avenger. But I, I thought that, that it was a calculated risk, that you would do what needed to be done but not purposely put yourself in danger." Unshed tears made Steve's face wobble in her sight. He leaned up and tried to get closer to her, ignoring the pain the spasmed across his body.

"I don't, not on purpose, I want to, to come back to you. I calculate every situation, I do." Something clenched his heart when she moved her hand out from under his.

"Do your calculations include your life and safety? Do they? Because this isn't the first time you've come back hurt because you threw yourself into danger."

Steve watched the woman next to him. A woman who had sat by his side for four days, waiting fro him to wake up, who loved him, who he loved. And knew he had hurt her, knew he had not kept his promise. He could see the cracks forming, see as she steeled herself, and prayed that he hadn't lost everything. He couldn't loose everything, not again.

"I know." He took a halting breath, he turned his hand and set it onto of the rail, offering it to her. "I spent so long with nothing to keep me here that I stopped truly caring, but then you came in and brought color to my life. I had something to come back too. I do. I do try, I do think about every risk I take, but I am trying to undo years of habit and bad thinking. And I know that fail, but I AM trying. I do want to to come home to you. You are my everything. I knew when it happened that I should have done it differently, that I almost lost you. And the only thing I can say is I'm sorry." He watched her tears as they fell down her face. He watched her as he laid his faults out before her seeing what she would do. Her hand muffled a sob before she curled herself up into the bed with him. He released a breath and wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as he could. "I know this is the wrong time and I wanted to do this differently. I had a whole plan and the ring is in my dresser but all I could think about was how I hadn't asked you so I'm asking you now." Steve rambled

"What?" Issie sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve

"Marry me?" He looked down at the woman in his arms as she turned to look up at him. "I love you. I have loved you fo so long and I can't imagine my life or my future without you. I bought a ring months ago but never found a good time to ask but maybe there isn't a good time. And I almost never got a time, so I'm asking now. Will you marry me?" His answer was Issie surging up in his arms and kissing him. Steve grunted as she bumped many of his wounds but held her closer when she tried to pull away.

"Yes." She broke away to whisper the word against his lips. "But you have to start seeing someone, talking to someone. I want you around for a long time soldier."

Steve kissed her gently. "I started seeing someone Sam recommend when I bought the ring. I'm not perfect, but I am trying."

"Thats all I ask." Issie kissed him again. "I love you Steve."


End file.
